


Plain Truths

by the_escapist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_escapist/pseuds/the_escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial vs. desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Truths

In Remus' mind, in the better of his fantasies, the approach is always unexpected, subtle and silent. Showering, he thinks of long fingers - with the water playing their part - lightly touching the back of his neck, sliding into his hair, of skin wet and naked pressing close to him from behind. Arms snake around his waist, palms flat to his stomach, moving down.

The imagined lips at his ear, the dragging breath, the voice he conjures from the pit of his desire - he knows them all, and he knows them far too well. Only their words are fallacy.

For now, though, he doesn't care. All he has is the uncompromising want, the insatiable need, and it's unforgiving. It won't allow him to lie to himself while it takes him over, as it sweetly mocks and savages everything he tries to make himself believe. He wants to give in.

Afterward, he refuses to acknowledge what he knows, deep down, to be true. Instead, he joins his friends and speaks to them from behind a veneer of pretence. And all the while he repeats to himself the same old mantra: _it doesn't mean a thing_.

But later, when Sirius approaches him and says, 'Hey, Moony, I've been meaning to ask you something,' with a purposeful directness to his voice, there is a fleeting, foolish moment where Remus thinks _maybe_ ...

In the end, however, he knows better, and when he answers, there's a bitterness in his smile that is all too self-aware.


End file.
